The Curse
by fatcatwalker
Summary: Daryl, Carol, Aaron, Jerry and the others got out of the cave alive and went back home. At Alexandria everyone's waiting for Michonne to come back with the weapons, but while they're waiting, they get a unexpected visitor. It's a witch and will stop at nothing to have Alexandria for herself. And there is only one person who can save them now.


The Curse

Notes: I'm not to sure about this one, so bare with me. It's really farfetched. I decided to keep the newer characters out of this story, because I wanted this one to only involve the main characters. More characters show up toward the end, but still not the new ones.

Daryl, Carol, Aaron, Jerry, and the others made it out alive and then went back home after saying their goodbyes. Rosita, Gabriel, Eugene, Judith, RJ, and Gracie greeted them and they exchanged hugs.

"What about the others?" Rosita asked.

"Are they ok?" Gabriel asked.

"Everyone's ok," Aaron said. "They just went home for much needed rest."

"Speaking of," Gabriel said, "you three should be resting too." Dog came out of nowhere and jumped on Daryl, but he was so tiered, he knocked him down and then started licking him.

"Ok, ok! I missed you too!" He said, petting him and then gently pushed him off. Everyone laughed. Carol helped him up. Daryl went up to Judith, RJ, and Gracie. "Thanks for taking care of Dog for me."

"He was a good boy," she said, petting him.

"He's the best," RJ said.

"Yeah," Gracie said, and hugged him. Two days went by and they were patiently waiting for Michonne to come home with the weapons so they can get rid of Alpha, Beta, and the Whisperers once and for all. Two more days and she should be home. Aaron had the early morning shift and was keeping watch at the gate. Aaron opened it up to see a little old lady who had some bruises on her arms, scraped knees, and a bloody nose. She carried a broken cane, which looked like she tried her best to put it back together. Her clothes were torn, dirty, and ragged.

"Please help me," she said, before collapsing, but Aaron picked her up before she hit the ground. He carried her to the infirmary and then left her there since she was still unconscious. The doctor would take good care of her. He asked everyone to meet him for a council meeting.

"It has to be important if you're going to wake us up this early in the morning," Carol said.

"It better be because me, Gabriel, and Cocoa were sleeping well until you came knocking."

"I'm sorry, really, but this couldn't wait."

"It's ok Aaron,"Gabriel said, "I'm sure it will be worth it Rosita." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just tiered."

"It's ok Rosita." He laughed. "I went through the same thing with Gracie."

"So, what's up?" Daryl asked.

"We had a visitor while you were sleeping." He explained everything.

"She's a little old lady, we can easily over power her if needed," Carol said.

"We'll find out more when she wakes up," Aaron said.

"You never know. We've been wrong before," Daryl said.

"She could be a threat to all of us," Gabriel said.

"I'm ready to kick some old lady butt if needed," Eugene said.

"Same here," Rosita said.

"I'll question her when she wakes up and then I'll call you in to meet her and then we could meet up again to make our decision."

"No matter what, we'll be ready," Daryl said. Little did they know that this would be unlike anything they've ever dealt with and they would not be ready. Not for this. Aaron sat by her bedside. She slowly started to wake up.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" He gently grabbed her arms to calm her down.

"It's ok! We're not going to hurt you."

"We? There are more of you?"

"Yes."

"Do they know about me yet?"

"Yes. That's why I'm here. We want to get to know you better and maybe, if we agree, then if you'd like, you can be a part of our community."

"I would love to, but I understand if you don't. You can't trust people these days and I'm proof of that," she said, raising up her bruised arms and pointing to her bandaged knees and nose that wasn't bloody anymore.

"I'm sorry about before. I thought I was back there again."

"You remember me?"

"Yes. You helped me," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"That's right. I'm Aaron."

"Esmeralda."

"It's nice to meet you Esmeralda." She held his hand.

"I'm forever grateful for you helping me." He smiled.

"You're welcome. How long have you been out there and who did this to you?"

"I was with a group that rescued me and then they turned on me. I guess they figured I was a burden and couldn't help them in anyway, so they ganged up on me and I refused to leave and well, you can see what happened. That's how I broke my cane. They were nice enough to tape it back together," she said, with sarcasm. "I was out there for a day. Hiding from those things and walking when I wasn't hiding and then I found a car and slept there. I continued on in the morning and found myself here."

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"None."

"How many people have you killed?"

"None."

"Why?"

"I could never kill another human being. It would make me just as bad as them. Maybe worse, if they never killed. They might have beaten up an old lady, but it doesn't mean they killed."

"Thank you for answering my questions."

"Thank you for saving me from a horrible death." He smiled.

"Would you mind if I bring in the other people who live here?"

"If they're anything like you, sure." He smiled.

"Ok." He left and told them she's ready. They came in. "Everybody meet Esmeralda. Esmeralda, this is Daryl, Carol, Rosita, Gabriel, and Eugene."

"Nice to meet you all. You have a beautiful place here and such handsome men." Daryl smiled and blushed. Carol smiled at Daryl's reaction, but he saw her and looked down. Aaron smiled and said thanks. So did Gabriel. Rosita smiled at Gabriel and he smiled back.

"He's all mine," Rosita joked, and she laughed.

"Much oblige," Eugene said, with a smile.

"And only two women, you must always feel so safe and protected." They all laughed. They all knew better. Daryl scoffed.

"The last thing that these women need is protection."

"Yeah. They are very well capable of protecting themselves," Aaron said, smiling.

"They used to have to protect me and now I'm Eugene the walker slayer and I slay with the best of them."

"There was always a time where they would have to save all of us at one point or another," Gabriel said. The other men agreed.

"If you accept me, then I will have a lot of people to protect me."

"We'll leave you to rest now and it shouldn't be long," Aaron said.

"Ok." They left and she was now alone in the infirmary. Her smile instantly vanished and she jumped off the bed. She started saying some indistinguishable words. All of her wounds disappeared. They were fake. The product of only a spell, not people. The spell

worked perfectly. They had no idea she was really a witch, her wounds were fake, and that when Aaron left to get the others, she cast a spell on herself to make them like her and completely ignore all their instincts about new people. "This place is mine. I will be sure of it and I have the perfect spell in mind ever since they said the women don't need protection. Well they will soon enough, but there won't be anyone there to do it because the men will be under the control of my spell and it will be the men that they will need to be protected from when I cast the aggressive and abusive spell on the men." Aaron and the others gathered to make a decision, but little did they know that it wouldn't take long due to the spell she used to make them like her no matter what.

"She's a little old lady. How threatening could she be?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't feel like she's a threat at all," Carol said.

"I don't get any bad vibes from her," Daryl said.

"Same here," Rosita said.

"She reminds me of my nana," Eugene said. "She used to bake the most tasty chocolate chip cookies, if I do say so myself."

"I sat down and spoke with her and she's just a little old lady who ended up with bad people," Aaron said. He explained her story.

"How horrible," Carol said.

"I think we should try to make her feel at home," Gabriel said.

"Yeah. Let her know that she could trust us and were nothing like those assholes she was with," Rosita said.

"If you know the recipe, I could make those cookies you were talking about for her Eugene," Carol said.

"It's a deal, but only if yours truly gets to be the proverbial guinea pig."

"Sure."

"I guess everyone would agree then. She's one of us," Aaron said. Everyone agreed. Aaron walked in and she was lying in bed. He was staring at her arms. The bruises were completely gone. "I'm going to check your knees."

"Ok." She knew he wouldn't think anything of it because of the spell. He took the bandages off and the scrapes were completely healed. Aaron scoffed.

"Wow! You're an extremely fast healer. Aren't you."

"Always have been."

"You're lucky. I have some good news. We all think that you belong here and you are now officially one of us."

"Oh thank you!" She said smiling and gave Aaron a hug.

"You're welcome. Whenever you are ready, you can come out and I'll show you to your new house."

"I'm ready now."

"Alright, then follow me." She looked around carefully. They had it made here. "Here we are." He opened the door. "After you," he said, smiling and gestured for her to go in. "Thank you." She walked in. "This is so lovely."

"Make your self at home. It is yours after all."

"I think I will." She sat down on the couch.

"I'll be back to check on you and feel free to explore Alexandria."

"That's what you call your community?"

"Yeah."

"A beautiful place, with a beautiful name, and beautiful people."

"You're too sweet." He smiled and then left. Five minutes later, there's a knock at the door. She opened it. It's Carol with a container of cookies.

"Hello," Esmeralda said.

"Hi. I just wanted to give you these cookies to welcome you to our home." She tried one.

"These are so good."

"I made them, but you might want to thank Eugene. He gave me the recipe."

"I will. Would you like to join me?"

"I'm sorry, but Aaron woke us up early and I think I need a good nap."

"Another time then."

"Yeah. I will bake some more and we can make up for today."

"That sounds great!"

"Good. See you later then."

"Bye." She smiled and closed the door. She went straight to the sink and threw them down the garbage disposal.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep up this sickening sweet act. It's time to put the aggressive and abusive spell to use." She said some words and then smiled. She decided to take up Aaron on his offer and take a look around Alexandria. This was going to be easier then she thought. Everyone was outside together, enjoying the nice weather, Rosita holding cocoa. She noticed some kids playing with a dog. She wasn't worried though. Kids weren't going to ruin her plan if she had anything to do with it. They were all standing together. Daryl and the others had told Judith, RJ, and Gracie about the new family member. Judith thought it was strange that they let someone in so easily, but she trusts her family and their judgments and didn't really think about it until she saw her.

She had a really bad feeling when she saw her. Something wasn't right. She decided to play nice with the kids and decided to try to win over the one that was giving her dagger eyes. They watched and smiled as she went up to the kids. Judith was going to play nice too, knowing they were watching. "Hello there," Esmeralda said, with a big smile. RJ and Gracie smiled and said hello. Judith gave her, her best fake smile and said hello. Dog stood in front of the kids and started growling at Esmeralda. "Stupid dog," she said, raising her cane, about to hit him. Daryl came running over.

"Bad Dog!" He said, grabbing the scruff on his neck and pulling him away. "Sorry," he said as he pulled Dog away.

"No Daryl! He's just …!" Daryl ignored her.

"Now where were we?" Esmeralda asked. "Oh yeah! What's your name?" She asked Judith. Esmeralda knew that she was putting on an act.

"Judith," she said, with a smile plastered on her face. "This is my brother RJ and my friend Gracie." She gave them a quick smile and then turned back to Judith and leaned in close to her so only she heard her.

"I see right through you little brat! You better not ruin this for me! This place is going to be mine!"

"We won't let you! This is our home."

"You'll see. You'll all see."

"RJ, Gracie, go into our house. I'll be there in a minute. I want to get to know our new family member better." They walked back to the house. Judith grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back of a house.

"They're already like best friends," Aaron said, smiling. The others agreed and smiled too.

"What did you do to them!" She yelled, finally able to show her real feelings.

"Who? Me? The helpless old woman," she said, feigning innocence.

"Don't make me repeat it," she said, hand ready to grab her mini katana. "Daryl loves Dog and would have thrown you out or worse for trying to hit him and if Dog doesn't like you it means something and they let you into our family way to easily."

"You'll see soon enough." Esmeralda went back inside her house and looked out the window. Judith went to warn the others. She ran up to them. Carol knelt down.

"What's wrong Judith?"

"It's the old lady! She isn't who she says she is!" Carol and the others laughed. Even Daryl laughed. It was a condescending laugh. One that she's never heard from them before and never would. She knew it was because of her.

"It's just not true," Aaron said, still laughing.

"That's the funniest thing I ever heard," Carol said, still laughing too.

"Yeah. She's a harmless old woman," Rosita said.

"I agree," Gabriel said.

"Yeah. She reminds me of my nana and her out of this world cookies," Eugene said. "You're worrying for nothing," Daryl said.

"What about Dog?" Dog was sitting up next to Daryl. "He doesn't trust her either. He was protecting me, RJ, and Gracie and she was about to hit him with her cane!"

"What can I say? He's just a dumb dog." She was in shock. Now she knew for sure there was something terribly wrong. Daryl loves Dog and nobody protested. They just laughed again. She has them under her spell. Then it hit her. What if she's a witch? There's no other reason for them to be acting like this. It sounded crazy, but she wasn't going to tell them. She knew they would just laugh at her again.

"We will learn new things from her and she'll make life better here," Aaron said.

"Life doesn't need to be better here because it already is! We don't need anyone else for that! She called me a brat and she said I better not ruin it for her! She wants to take over our home! I told her we wouldn't let her and this is our home! She said you'll see. You haven't been the same since she got here. You don't think that's weird?"

"You know what I think Judith?" Aaron asked, kneeling down. "She is right. You are a brat." She ran to her house, crying as they started laughing again. Dog ran after her. She had never been more hurt in her life. Esmeralda was watching the whole scene from her window and was laughing too.

"If you think that's bad … you have no idea what's coming." Judith slammed the door behind her. Almost immediately they heard scratching at the door and crying. She opened the door. Dog leaped up and onto her and started licking her face. She started laughing and so did RJ and Gracie.

"Come here Dog!" RJ yelled. He ran to him and knocked him over too and started licking him. They started laughing again.

"Dog come here!" Judith yelled. "Sit!" He sat next to her. She knelt down and pets him. "Don't worry Dog. We still love you and so does Daryl, even if he doesn't realize it right now." She gave him a hug and stood back up.

"What's wrong?" RJ asked. Gracie and RJ hugged her. She explained it to RJ the best way she knew how.

"You know the book I read to you that Daddy used to read to me."

"Yeah. About the girl and her dog, the tornado, and the good witch and bad witch."

"Yes RJ. The old lady out there is …"

"a witch!" RJ yelled, finishing for her.

"That's what I think," Judith said.

"You're serious?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah. I didn't believe in witches either, but there's no other reason for them to be acting like this."

"So she's not a good witch?" RJ asked.

"Not at all. You saw what Daryl did to Dog."

"Daryl loves Dog," RJ said.

"I know. She also called me a brat and when I tried to tell everyone they just laughed at me and you're dad said she was right and called me a brat."

"If someone called you a brat, they would believe you," RJ said.

"Yeah. They know you," Gracie said. Gracie started crying. "My daddy isn't like that." Judith hugged her and Dog nudged her leg and she pets him.

"That's what I mean. That's not them. I also told them she wants to take our home. They think she's a sweet old lady. No matter what I say."

"We won't let her!" RJ yelled.

"No way!" Gracie yelled too.

"Nobody hurts our family and gets away with it," Judith said. "I don't want you going near you're daddy Gracie."

"But he's my daddy. He would never say or do anything to hurt me."

"I know, but that's not him right now. We have to stay here."

"I miss mommy."

"I know. I miss mom too. She should be home tomorrow if everything went ok. I'm going to see if I can contact her through the walkie she gave me."

"Ok." She got the walkie.

"Mom?" Nothing but static. "Mom?"

"Judith! I'm here!"

"Mommy!"

"Hello RJ. How are you doing? Are you being good?"

"Yes mommy!"

"Good. I miss you RJ."

"I miss you too"

"I might be home sooner then expected. I found some extra help."

"Yea!" Michonne laughed.

"I love you RJ."

"I love you too."

"Can I speak to your sister now?" He handed it to Judith.

"How are you Judith?"

"Not good."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"There's an old lady that we took in, but ever since she's come, nothing has been the same and I know it sounds crazy, but I think she's a w…!"

"Judith?"

"Mom. Mom!" She throws the walkie on the couch and starts pacing. "I was right about Negan and nobody trusted me. It's happening again, but worse. Now they're under her control and they're not listening at all. Mom's coming home sooner then expected, but I hope it's soon enough." Daryl and Carol were talking.

"Hey, where's the friendship bracelet I gave you?"

"The same place I put the double acorns."

"Where?"

"In the garbage." She scoffed.

"You're joking right?"

"Hell no!" She was in shock.

"Why. What changed from a few hours ago to now?" She asked, starting to tear up.

"I can't stand to see you're face. It makes me sick."

"Ok Daryl Dixon! That's enough! I don't have to listen to this shit! When you're ready to tell me what is really bothering you, let me know and if not, then I'll drop you on your ass and make you. You know I can." She was walking away and Daryl was giving her a look that could kill and was breathing erratically. Then he ran at her. He grabbed her by her hair and started wrapping it around his hand until it was at the nape of her neck and then pulled her toward him until she was up against him. She cried out in pain and wondered why nobody was coming to help her. "You're hurting me Daryl!" He started to speak in her ear.

"I'm beginning to realize why your husband beat the shit out of you," he said, with gritted teeth. "It's a good thing you grew out your hair or I wouldn't be able to do what Ed used to do." He pulled her up the steps and she cried out in pain again. He slammed her up against the door. "It's not a wall, but the door will do." She was wondering how he knew about that. He let go of her hair and put a death grip on her arms to keep her still. "Why are you doing this!" He got close to her face.

"You disrespected me," he said, with gritted teeth. She couldn't believe Daryl was acting like this out of nowhere. He threw her down to the ground and she hit her head. She didn't want to hurt him, but she wasn't going to let any man abuse her again. She was about to reach for her knife to just wound him, but before she could he was on top of her again in a flash. He grabbed the hair on each side of her head and she cried out in pain.

He got close up next to her ear. "Don't you ever disrespect me like that again or next time you'll be reunited with your brat daughter." He slammed her head against the ground before letting her go. She couldn't believe it. What he did. What he said. It hit her all at once and she started crying as he was going down the steps. He stopped where he stood and started tearing up. Hearing her cry broke the aggressive and abusive spell. He turned around and ran to her. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He said, tears streaming down his face. He knelt down and pulled her into his arms. "Please forgive me. I don't know what came over me."

"I don't either. I know you would never hurt me intentionally," she said, smiling at him and reached up and wiped his tears away.

"I didn't mean it. Any of it. I just suddenly felt so angry. I couldn't control it if I wanted to and I did wan to, but I just couldn't."

"I know you didn't mean it. You cared about Sophia and you thought Ed was a piece of shit. I know you would never hurt me physically or otherwise. You hear me?" He nodded and gave her a small smile. "That wasn't you. I know you. Ok?"

"Ok." He helped her up. "Take it slow."

"I'm ok. Really. Did you really throw away the bracelet and the double acorn?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't me."

"I know. You would never do that, but we'll have to retrieve them later. I was wondering, how did you know about what Ed used to do to me?"

"Henry told me."

"How did he know?"

"He said he overheard you telling Ezekiel once." They were now wondering why no one came to help. Then they heard Aaron crying out in pain and Rosita calling for help. They went running toward where they heard Aaron and Rosita. It was coming from behind one of the houses. They hid so they can watch without being seen. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Rosita was being held in a choke hold by Aaron. He was threatening to tare her throat open with his mace. Gabriel was standing in front of her with a knife to the side of her face that didn't have a scar and Eugene was pointing a gun at her, but how did it come to this? Gabriel and Rosita were in the house with Cocoa and Aaron and Eugene were visiting. Everything was going fine until Cocoa started crying. "Can you shut that brat up?" Gabriel yelled. Aaron was drying a dish and dropped it and Eugene slipped and fell on the kitchen floor that Rosita just finished mopping, trying to get to Cocoa to calm her down. All of a sudden she had three men hurrying toward her. She dodged them by going to Cocoa and picking her up and then they followed her to the kitchen where she got a bottle from the fridge. She was heating the bottle while the men were behind her and yelling at her. "If you don't shut her up I will" Gabriel yelled.

"You should have warned us that the floor was still wet then maybe I wouldn't have fallen! Lucky I have a lot of cush in the tush."

"If you had dried the dishes then I wouldn't have dropped the dish because there would have been nothing to dry! Now put that screaming banshee down and clean up that mess!" Aaron yelled.

"No," she said, firmly.

"What did you say?" Aaron asked, getting in her face. Rosita got even closer.

"I said no," she said with gritted teeth this time. "Now back up," she said as calmly as possible, since she was still holding Cocoa. She started feeding Cocoa after testing the milk. She quieted down and then Rosita put her down for a nap. "What the hell is wrong with you three? You're never like this around Cocoa, me, or any one of us. If you want to keep acting like assholes then we can take this outside and away from Cocoa." They went down the steps and Rosita stood in front of them with her arms crossed and her own angry expression. She stood in front of Aaron for a second and then slapped him across the face. "That's for calling Cocoa a screaming banshee!" She then stood in front of Gabriel and slapped him. "That's for calling Cocoa a brat!"

"We are not your babysitters!"

"I never thought of any of you like that! You know that and you've never had a problem helping out until now."

"No! Gabriel yelled. Ever since Siddiq got himself killed we …!" She slapped Gabriel again.

"You son of a bitch! He was murdered! You know that! You killed Dante for it!"

"If you slap me again …"

"What? You'll hit me? Go ahead. Give it a try." He just stood there with his fists clenched. "What about you two?" They stood there, pissed off. "Yeah. I didn't think so. Get the hell away from my house!"

"This isn't over," Aaron said.

"I second that," Eugene said.

"You'll regret this," Gabriel said.

"Go!" They looked at each other as she started to walk away. It was like they could read each others minds and they smiled at each other and they made a run for Rosita from behind. Aaron covered her mouth and she bit his hand. He cried out in pain and Rosita yelled for help. She started to run away, but he grabbed her again and put her in a chokehold this time and threatened to tear her throat open with his brace while Eugene pulled out his gun when she bit Aaron and Gabriel held his knife to the side of her face that wasn't scarred.

"If you think that's a scar, wait until you see what I have in mind," he smiled.

"It's the same thing that happened between you and me. Like you and me they're turning on Rosita, but why?" Carol asked, looking at Daryl with a bewildered expression.

"I don't know, but there's no time to think why. We have to help her," Daryl said. Daryl started to head toward them, but Carol grabbed his arm.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"You heard me crying and it snapped you out of it. What if they need to hear something that makes them feel something other then anger?"

"That sounds about right, but I want you to stay here."

"No!"

"You've been hurt enough! They'll hurt you too. No!"

"I don't care! I have to help her. You know what Ed did to me. I'm not about to stand by and watch something worse happen to someone else, let alone Rosita."

"I've already lost so much. I'm not loosing you too," he said, tearing up. She held his hand.

"You won't. We'll get through to them. We're family and we care about each other too much to let something like this defeat us."

"Ok. Just be careful. This isn't them right now."

"I know. Don't you ever let you're guard down."

"Ok. Let's go," Daryl said. They started running toward them.

"Slow your roll," Eugene said, pointing the gun at Carol now. She put her hands up and Daryl stood in front of her. "Get out of the way. I don't have any problems with you." "No!"

"It's ok Daryl. We don't want to make things worse."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving her side." He didn't answer and just kept his focus on Carol. Gabriel spoke up.

"First I'm going to cut this side of your face and make sure there's a much bigger scar. One that everyone will notice."

"I'll shoot Carol in the head so you can watch her die."

"I'll have the pleasure of tearing your throat open."

"What? I don't understand! You would never hurt me or Carol, let alone kill us," Rosita said.

"This aint you," Daryl said, looking at the three of them and stepping in front of Carol. "The same thing just happened with me and Carol."

"He heard me crying and it brought him back. You have to say something that will make them feel something other then anger."

"Shut up now or I'll kill her!" Aaron said.

"Gracie! Gracie loves you! Don't do this! She'll never forgive you!"

"Gracie," he said, in a low voice and immediately released Rosita and gave her a hug. "Thank you." She smiled at him.

"What are you doing!" Gabriel yelled.

"What are you doing Gabriel?" Aaron asked, now standing in front of Gabriel so he doesn't hurt Rosita.

"It's ok Aaron. I know what needs to be done now," Rosita said, standing in front of Aaron now and slowly approaching Gabriel. "You don't want to do this," she said, slowly reaching for the hand with the knife in it and then just held it.

"What are you doing?" He asked and she came closer and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Gabriel." He dropped the knife. It was the first time she said it. She looked at him and he had tears streaming down his face and a smile.

"I love you too Rosita." She laughed and then gave him a kiss and a hug. She put her hands up and approached Eugene slowly. "Rosita no!" Gabriel yelled, grabbing her arm. "It's ok. I've got this." She gave him a kiss. He smiled and said ok. Rosita put her hands up again and then started approaching him again.

"I'll shoot!"

"No you won't." She swatted the gun out of his hand and then held him tightly. "I need my best friend. Come back to me," she said, softly. He slowly raised his hands up and then returned her hug, hugging her just as tightly.

"I need you too." They pulled apart from the hug and she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and she smiled back. "You know I wouldn't hurt a hair on that beautiful head of yours." She laughed.

"Yeah, I know." He walked up to Carol.

"You know that I would have never threatened to kill you if I didn't … well I have no logical explanation why I would want to kill you or Rosita. All of a sudden I was just filled with so much anger." Aaron and Gabriel agreed.

"I know that wasn't you. It's ok." Eugene hugged Carol.

"Yeah. I went through the same thing with Carol. I know exactly how you guys were feeling." Carol and Daryl hugged Rosita.

"Thank goodness you're ok," Carol said. "All of you," she said also looking at the men. They all hugged Daryl and Carol too. Daryl and Carol explained their experience. "Exactly," Gabriel said.

"It was just like that," Aaron said. "I can't believe I was going to kill you with my mace. I'm sorry Rosita."

"It's ok. This wasn't you. Any of you."

"But why? How?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know. I'm just glad Esmeralda wasn't here to see or she would never trust us again and leave," Carol said. She was still looking out the window.

"No! No!" She yelled, in a low voice. "It didn't work! Their damn love for each other is too strong!" Well at least they still were under her spell to like her no matter what. She paced back and forth and then stopped with a big smile on her face. "I'll put a curse on them and it will destroy them from the inside out and no amount of sappy words will break them out of it this time. The black soul curse and it will have the same affect as the aggressive and abusive spell except so much worse and I know just how I'm going to do it." Daryl and Carol went inside the house to retrieve Daryl's friendship bracelet and double acorn. Daryl digged through the garbage.

"There they are!" Carol yelled. She put it back on him. "That's better," she said with a smile.

"Thanks." He hugged her.

"Don't forget this." He picked up the double acorn and put it in his pocket.

"Let's go back outside with the others. I want to make sure RJ's ok," Carol said.

"Yeah. Me too."

"I have to see Cocoa!"

"Alright," Gabriel said.

"Me too," Aaron said.

"Me three," Eugene said.

"I think the three of us owe her an apology," Gabriel said.

"No need. I think just a nice visit will due," she said, smiling at them. They took turns holding Cocoa.

"I have to see Gracie."

They went outside, Rosita holding Cocoa. Daryl and Carol were already outside. "I'm going to see Gracie."

"We were thinking the same thing with RJ," Carol said. They were still mad at Judith for saying stuff about Esmerelda, since they were still under her spell, so they didn't even think of visiting Judith. Judith wanted to try again.

"If you two come with me and show you're on my side, maybe they'll be convinced." RJ and Gracie agreed and Dog barked. They laughed and pet him. "Yes you could come too," Judith said, petting him. RJ, Judith, Gracie, and Dog came out of the house and headed toward them.

"It looks like someone's coming to apologize," Carol said.

"Please tell me you've thought about what I said." Carol scoffed.

"That Esmeralda is going to take over Alexandria. Oh please." She laughed. She was going to tell them she thinks she's a witch, even though she knew they were still under her control and really liked her. She took a deep breath.

"I think she's a witch!"

"What?" Daryl asked.

"Well how else would you explain it?" Gracie asked.

"You're on her side now Gracie?" Aaron asked.

"I believe her daddy."

"Go home! Later I'll explain to you how to respect your elders." She started crying and Judith hugged her and told her to go to their house and take RJ with her. They left.

"I can't believe how you guys are treating each other! You love Gracie! You love Dog!" Dog barked and Daryl shushed him.

"Quiet!" Judith pet Dog.

"You love me and each other!"

"You saw that?" Carol asked.

"Yeah. I heard you and looked out the window."

"I think we can all agree that we don't know what's going on and it's strange, but there's no way she's a witch," Carol said.

"What other explanation do you have for that?"

"We don't, but it's not that," Gabriel said.

"Hell no!" Daryl yelled.

"Now get out of here before you upset Cocoa!"

"It's no use!" She yelled, frustrated. "I'll prove it to you, some how. Come on Dog!" Dog and Judith went back to her house.

"She's so overly dramatic," Aaron said, "a bad influence on Gracie."

"Yeah. What got her waking up on the wrong side of the bed?" Eugene asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out for us," Aaron said, gesturing to him self and the other men.

"It seems to be only affecting the men," Rosita said. Carol nodded her head in agreement. Rosita put Cocoa in the bassinet again for a nap and then came back.

"I wish Judith didn't see what we did," Gabriel said.

"Yeah. It just encouraged her thoughts about Esmeralda being a witch," Aaron said.

"Did I hear my name?" Esmeralda asked, as she came out of her house.

"Judith doesn't like you," Carol said.

"Well I like her," she said, laughing.

"I don't know why anyone wouldn't like you. You're so nice," Gabriel said.

"You have all been so nice to me. Those cookies were wonderful! Speaking of cookies, I've made some if you'd like to come in, you can try some." They all agreed and said thank you. They sat down and she put the finishing touches on them. She came out with a tray of cookies pitcher of milk. "The ones with the blue chocolate chips are for the men and I think you know who the pink ones are for." They said thank you. They took a bite and the men had disgusted looks on their faces, but the girls seemed to like them.

"What's wrong?" Rosita asked.

"These are really good," Carol said.

"Oh no! Did I do a bad batch?" She asked, sarcastically and with a smirk.

"Try drinking some milk," Rosita said. Esmeralda knew the milk would make the curse progress faster. They immediately dropped the milk, stood up, and then doubled over in pain. She knew the streghnth of the curse would over power the spell for them to like her, but she didn't care. Soon the women would be dead, the men and kids will be her slaves and the place and that baby will be hers and she would throw that damn dog out to fend for it's self. Carol and Rosita ran to them. "What did you do to them!" Rosita yelled as she tried to comfort Gabriel and Eugene, while Carol tried to do the same for Daryl and Aaron.

"Did you poison them!" Carol yelled. Their cries were getting louder as their pain got worse.

"I want this place for myself, so I put a spell on myself so you would like me no matter what and not be suspicious of me, but Judith's too smart and knew it was me from the start."

"Smarter then you!" Carol said.

"Damn … straight," Daryl said. She continued.

"It was all fake. My wounds. My story. And then I put an aggressive and abusive spell on the men so they would kill the women and they would never suspect me. The little brats would be my slaves and so would the men, that baby would be mine and I would throw out that dog to fend for it's self."

"I'll kill … you … if you touch him," Daryl said. "Esmeralda continued.

"That was the plan, but it didn't work. You care too much about each other."

"Damn right," Rosita said.

"If you … lay a hand … on Gracie … You're as good as dead!"

"You're in no condition to make threats!"

"Same goes for Cocoa," Rosita said.

"Judith and RJ too," Carol said.

"We'll all … kill you!" Daryl said. She laughed.

"Face it! It's over. For all of you! When it didn't work I knew I needed something stronger. The black soul curse. If you think last time was bad …" she laughed. "You have no idea what's coming. In no time you're men will be stronger then ever and easily over power you and nothing you say or do will stop it this time. They'll be under my control and kill you. I'll live happily ever after."

"Judith was right about you, but we couldn't see it because of your spell," Carol said.

"You're nothing but an old hag," Rosita said. "Come on Carol. We have to warn them! Come on guys. We have to get out of here and warn them before it's too late," Rosita said. Rosita and Carol helped them out of the house. The men collapsed onto the ground. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to get you guys back, but right now me and Rosita have to warn the kids."

"It's … ok. Go!" Aaron yelled.

"Hurry!" Daryl said, with gritted teeth. "And when you … get there, stay there … and be safe. Both of you."

"No!" Carol yelled.

"No way in hell," Rosita said.

"But we'll … kill you!" Aaron said.

"They're right. I could feel it happening," Gabriel said.

"Same here … Vamoose!" Eugene said. Carol kissed Daryl on the fore head. Rosita gave Gabriel a kiss.

"I love … you Rosita."

"I love you too." Rosita gave Eugene a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be back," Carol said.

"Let's go," Rosita said. Esmeralda came out of the house and hid so she could watch the whole thing unfold. The men didn't even notice her, they were in so much pain. They ran to Michonne's house, where Judith, RJ, Gracie, and Dog were and the kids locked themselves in.

"Judith, RJ, Gracie, it's just me and Rosita!"

"You were right! Please open the door!" Rosita yelled. Judith opened the door and they ran in. She locked the door. They hugged her, RJ, and Gracie and pet Dog.

"You were right too Dog," Carol said.

"We're so sorry. We were under her spell and we couldn't see who she really was and then she put a spell on the men and they tried to kill us," Rosita said.

"I knew it! She's a witch!"

"You know that we all love you and would never have treated you like that if we weren't under her spell," Carol said.

"I know and I love you too." Carol and Rosita hugged her.

"Now she put a curse on them and it's the same thing, but so much worse," Carol said. "We have to move you to me and Gabriel's house so you can be with Cocoa, but we have to be careful. The curse might have taken them over and we don't know where Esmeralda is."

"I'm scared," RJ said.

"Me too," Gracie said. Judith went up to RJ and hugged him.

"It's going to be ok. I'll protect you and Gracie and Dog will protect us too," Judith said. Dog barked.

"We'll all protect each other," Carol said. Rosita smiled.

"You bet we will." Carol hugged Gracie. "Are you three ready?" Rosita asked. They nodded their heads. "Carol?"

"Ready."

"Alright. Hold hands you three and we'll walk in front of you." They pulled their guns out and carefully walked outside. As they got closer to the house they could see Daryl, Aaron, Eugene, and Gabriel unconscious on the ground.

"Daddy!" Gracie yelled and let go of Judith's hand and started running toward Aaron, but Rosita grabbed her arm. Dog ran to Daryl and started licking him.

"Dog!" Judith whispered in a loud voice. He reluctantly walked back to Judith and started crying. Judith hugged him. "Daryl's going to be ok." Gracie started crying and Rosita hugged her.

"Soon, but right now it isn't safe."

"Is he ok?"

"No. He's not. None of them are, but we're going to make sure that he is and the others too," Carol said. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok." Rosita wiped her tears away.

"We're almost there," Carol said. They quietly walked past them and into the house. She locked the door. Carol knelt down in front of RJ and Gracie. "You were both so brave. Now I need you to stay here and lock the door." Rosita knelt down in front of Judith.

"I want to help."

"I know you do, but you have to look after RJ, Cocoa, and Gracie. They're not as strong as you are yet."

"I know and I will, for now." Carol and Rosita gave her a look. "Ok. I'll try."

"Ok." They gave her and the others a hug and Rosita held Cocoa and gave her a kiss on the head. "I'll be back. I love you." She started crying, knowing there was a possibility that she wouldn't be due to one of her family members, of all people, killing her. They walked out the door and Judith locked it. Esmeralda was still watching from her hiding spot. They knelt down next to the guys. Rosita knelt down next to Eugene and Aaron first and tried to gently shake them awake. Nothing. She ran to Gabriel and knelt down next to him and Carol kneeled down next to Daryl. They shook them gently and Daryl's eyes shot open as did Gabriel's, but they were now completely black. Carol and Rosita didn't have time to say or do anything. Daryl reached up and put a hand around Carol's throat and got up, pulling her off the ground and holding her mid air.

"Carol!" Rosita started to get up, but Gabriel grabbed her arm and had it in a death grip. "Let me go!" She stood up, grabbed her knife, and slashed his arm. He got up and just stood there looking at his arm. "I think I stunned …" before she could finish he punched her so hard she flew backwards and landed on the steps. Carol knew she had to help Rosita, who was now in and out of it and had a swollen black eye. She only wanted to use her knife as a last resort. She started scratching his arms and his face, but nothing seemed to faze him. It only made him madder. It was like he only cared about killing her. She knew the knife stunned Gabriel and had no choice but to use her knife on him. She just needed him to let her go. She reached for her knife and then slashed him across the chest. It worked. He let her go and was now stunned, but now she was on the ground coughing and trying to catch her breath.

"Rosita!" She yelled, but it came out as a screech. She crawled over to her. "Rosita." "Carol," she said, still out of it.

"Are you ok?" Carol asked.

"I'm fine. How about you? Carol! Behind you!" She yelled and pointed, but it was too late and Eugene grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled up, choking her and ripping it straight down the back, making him loose his grip. He then picked her up and threw her aside like a rag doll. Rosita stumbled onto her feet and tried to compose herself. Carol was out of it now after hitting her head. It was like they could predict what the others next move would be. They would just stand by. It was like they were taking turns trying to kill them and apparently it was now Aaron's turn since he just woke up. He went up to Rosita, who was still on the steps trying hard to stay steady. She looked up just in time to see Aaron raising his mace hand up and about to bring it down on her head when she found all the streghnth she had and stopped him by grabbing his prosthetic arm with both hands and then kicked him where it hurts. He fell to his knees. Judith couldn't just sit there anymore. She had to help.

"RJ, Gracie, I have to go out there and find that witch. She's the only one who knows how to stop this."

"Can't they do it?" Gracie asked.

"They told us to stay here," RJ said.

"I know what they said, but the men are under the control of the curse and want to kill Rosita and Carol."

"Ok, but what if Cocoa cries?" Gracie asked.

"I'll try to be back as soon as I can." She rolled out the chart in front of them that Eugene made for Cocoa. "According to this, Cocoa will wake up in two hours. That should be plenty of time for me to do what I need to do." She gave her brother a hug and then Gracie. "Mom should be here soon and then she'll help too."

"Be careful."

"I will." She knelt down in front of Dog. "Protect them Dog." He barked and she gave him a hug. She went out the back window where she wouldn't be seen. "Lock the window." She saw her right away, hiding behind the house next door watching everything. Esmeralda heard a gun being cocked. "Put your hands up and slowly turn around." Judith had her gun pointed at her. She laughed.

"Aren't you adorable, with your toy gun and mini katana."

"If you don't tell me how to stop this I will be happy to show you how my toy gun works."

"It doesn't matter. There's nothing you can do to stop the black soul curse, so you win, for now and I'll go, but I'll be back to take what's mine when the women are dead and I can have the men, you, and the other kids as my slaves and that damn dog will be thrown out and left to fend for himself and that sweet baby will be mine."

"We are stronger then you. We've been through too much to loose to an old witch!" She lowers her hands and takes a small pouch out of purple powder out of her pocket and throws it at Judith and they are both engulfed in smoke. Judith drops her gun, falls to the ground, and starts coughing. When the smoke clears, she's gone. Judith gets up and hurries over to them. She stops in her tracks, shocked at what she sees. After Rosita kicked Aaron, he is on the ground. Rosita tries running to Carol, who is still on the ground after hitting her head, but Daryl stops her by grabbing her from behind. She wriggles in his grip and it only makes him hold her tighter and she cries out in pain. He lifts her up in the air and then throws her down. She is writhing on the ground now. "Rosita!" Carol yells. She starts to get up, but before she could even stand up straight, Eugene punches her in the face and she flies backwards. She now has a bloody, swollen, mouth. Aaron is now on his feet and heads toward Rosita for revenge and starts kicking her while she's down as she cries out in pain. Daryl was now on top of Carol, pinning her body down and choking her with both hands, while Aaron holds her wrists together above her head. Gabriel followed his lead and did the same with Rosita, while Eugene held her wrists together above her head. Judith was hoping they would be able to save the men from the witches' curse and defend themselves against the men, but the curse made them so much stronger then they already were and then when she saw the men strangling them, she knew she had to do something. She came running in.

"Stop!"

"No Judith!" They tried yelling, but it was impossible with them being strangled. She jumped on top of Daryl's back and he stood up, leaving her a coughing mess on the ground. Aaron let go of her wrists and pulled Judith off of Daryl's back and threw her aside. Luckily she landed on the grass.

"Judith!" Carol yelled, her voice barely recognizable. Rosita didn't realize what was going on. She was in and out of consciousness. Judith was out of it, falling hard on the ground. Carol was going to help Rosita, but before she could crawl over there, Daryl was on top of her again and Aaron was back to holding her wrists together. "Daryl please!" She cried out before he was back to choking her again. There was a knocking at the gate.

Judith got up and ran to the gate.

"Is that you mom!"

"Judith it's me! Are you and RJ ok!"

"We're ok, but the others need your help! I can't open the gate and I'm the only one who can right now!"

"We're going to climb over!"

"Alright! Wait we?" She asked herself. Is she talking about Virgil? Michonne climbed down and hugged Judith.

"Your arms," She said, looking at her arms which were scraped up from the fall.

"I'm ok! We need to help the others."

"Where's RJ?"

"He's ok." Judith saw Rick climbing down the gate. His hair had grown out again and he had some stubble on his face. He wore black jeans with a white t - shirt and his iconic boots. She ran to him, instinctively knowing he was her dad. He knelt down and she ran into his arms. They were both crying and so was Michonne. "I missed you so much dad." "I missed you too."

"You guys have to help them!" She grabbed their hands and led them to where they were. They were still strangling Rosita and Carol. They were on the verge of death, but fought like hell to stay alive for their family. Michonne and Rick were in shock.

"Oh my god," Michonne said in a low voice.

"No!" Rick yelled. Michonne ran over to try to help.

"No, mom!" Judith yelled. "She doesn't know what she's dealing with!" They ran to try to stop her. Michonne tried pulling Daryl off of Carol, but he sat up and punched her. "Mom!"

"Michonne!" Rick and Carol yelled, but nothing came out except for her coughing. Michonne flew backwards, but Rick caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" Rick asked. She had a bloody, swollen, and bruised mouth. Daryl was back on Carol.

"I'm fine. They need you." He kissed her on the head and then ran to Gabriel, pulled him up by the back of his shirt, and put him in a choke hold. Rosita coughed and tried to catch her breath. She thought she was hallucinating.

"Rick?" She tried to say, but nothing came out. He choked him out and gently laid him on the ground. He prepared to fight Eugene, but he seemed to let go of her on his own and was about to takeover where Gabriel left off, but Rick punched him in the face and Eugene fell to the ground. Rick was now wondering why the men weren't fighting back.

"It's the women. They only attack the women," Judith yelled, kneeling beside Michonne. Michonne got up and walked over to Rosita, who was still trying to catch her breath. She helped her up and took her over to where Judith is.

"Are you ok?" Michonne asked.

"I'm ok," she said, barely audible. "You?"

"I'm fine, compared to you. Come here." They hugged and then Judith hugged her too.

He ran up to Daryl, put his arms around his waist, and pulled him up and off of Carol, who started coughing and tried to catch her breath, also wondering if she was seeing things. Just like Eugene, Aaron was about to takeover where Daryl left off, but Rick let go of Daryl and punched Aaron too. Carol got up and slowly made her way to Rosita, Michonne, and Judith. Michonne raised up a hand to her. Carol grabbed it and Michonne helped her onto the grass with them.

"Are you ok?" Michonne and Rosita asked.

"Yeah," she said, her voice barely there. "Judith? You're arms."

"I'm ok. We're all ok," Judith said. They exchanged hugs. "Dad!" Daryl was approaching his new prey, Michonne and was bending down and about to pull her up by her arm, but Rick pulled him up by the shoulders and spun him around so they were face to face. They watched Rick with Daryl.

"Daryl. It's me. Rick. This isn't you. You're hurting your family." He removed his hands from his shoulders to either side of his face. "Come back to us Daryl. Your family needs you. I need you brother." Rick watched as Daryl's eyes slowly began to get their color back at the word brother. Daryl started crying and so did Rick. Rosita, Carol, Judith, and Michonne smiled and had tears streaming down their faces. "I missed you too brother," Rick said. Daryl up to them and helped them up. He started crying at the sight of his hand prints on Carol's throat, Michonne's swollen, bloody, and bruised mouth, and Judith's scrapes on her arms, after he threw her and she landed on the grass. He didn't hurt Rosita, but it was still hard to see her like that. They were all so strong and could protect themselves, but they didn't stand a chance against the four of them. Any other time they would kick their ass, but the curse was too strong and made them stronger. He knew Judith was strong and could protect herself, but she was still a little girl.

"I'm so sorry," he said, choking up, tears streaming down his face. He hugged Michonne and Carol and then knelt down and hugged Judith. He stood back up and hugged Rosita. "I'm happy you're ok."

"You too," she smiled.

"I know I didn't hurt you, but I was still a part of it."

"By no choice," Rosita said, "just like the others." He nodded his head. He stood in front of Carol, Michonne, and Judith.

"Please forgive me."

"Like I said before, I know you would never hurt me intentionally."

"She's right. It wasn't you," Michonne said.

"You would never hurt any of us. We're you're family," Judith said, holding his hand. He nodded and smiled and they came together to give him a group hug.

"I'm sorry for cutting you Daryl," Carol said, gently putting her hand on his chest. He put his hand on hers.

"You had no choice. I would have killed you otherwise, so I'm glad you did." She hugged him.

"You should go to the infirmary," Carol said.

"You too. After we know everyone's ok, we can all go," Daryl said. She smiled.

"Ok." Carol and Rosita went up to Rick. Carol put her hands on his face and smiled. "You made it," she said, tears streaming down her face. He smiled and had tears streaming down his face too. They hugged.

"It's so good to see you again Carol."

"You too."

"I like the hair," he said, smiling.

"Thanks," she said, smiling too.

"I'm so sorry about Henry."

"Thanks, she said, smiling, but had tears streaming down her face. He wiped them away. "Michonne told you?"

"Yeah. She also told me about you and Ezekiel. I'm sorry."

"Thank you," she said, smiling. Michonne told him everything. The pike deaths, Jesus, Alpha, Beta, and the Whisperers, Siddiq and Rosita's baby, Siddiqs death, Maggie, and Negan. They both held each other as they cried, the deaths still fresh for Michonne. Rosita hugged him.

"What took you so damn long Grimes?" She asked, with her arms crossed, but a smile on her face.

"It's a long story."

"I'm just messing with you." He laughed.

"I'm sorry about Siddiq. I know you had his child. I bet he was a great father."

"He was," she said, getting choked up and tears streaming down her face. Rick wiped them away. She smiled. "I'm sorry too. I know you were close because of Carl."

"He was a good man. What about you guys?" Rick asked. "What happened here?" Michonne asked. The four of them took turns explaining.

"There's no way in hell we'll let her do that," Michonne said.

"Yeah. She never saw us coming," Rick said, smiling at Michonne. They kissed and everyone smiled. Aaron, Gabriel, and Eugene started to wake up.

"You helped me Rick, so I think you could help them too."

"Ok. I'll try."

"Go into the house and stay safe."

"But mom …"

"No! I'm sorry, but you've been out here long enough."

"Ok mom." Michonne hugged her and kissed her on the head.

"Stay there and keep RJ safe."

"Me, RJ, Gracie, and Dog are staying at Rosita's place so we can keep Cocoa safe." "Good. Go there now please and make sure everything's ok and please stay there this time."

"Cocoa should still be asleep according to Eugene's chart." Michonne laughed.

"Ok. And fill them in on what's going on."

"Ok."

"Good girl. Lock the door too." She ran into the house and locked the door. Dog greeted her by jumping on her. She laughed.

"I love you too."

"What's going on?" Gracie asked.

"Someone special has come to save us. Mom is back too."

"Yah!" RJ yelled. He ran to the door.

"No RJ!" He stopped. "It's not safe yet, but soon. If things go as they have so far. Daryl's back and now the special person is going to help the others too."

"Who is the special person?" Gracie asked.

"It's a surprise."

"What about the witch?" RJ asked.

"She's gone, but she'll be back and this time we will be ready."

"Keep watch Daryl. I'm not going to be able to focus on more then one at a time. Keep them away from Michonne, Carol, and Rosita."

"You got it," Daryl said. Rick approached Gabriel as Gabriel walked toward him, but he was looking past him and to Rosita. Rick grabbed his arms to stop him. He kept his eyes on Rosita.

"Gabriel." Nothing. "Gabriel!" He said louder. Still nothing. "Look at me!" He yelled, while shaking him. He looked at Rick. "It's me. Rick. Someone showed me enemies can become friends" His eyes slowly began to go back to normal.

"Rick? Rick! You're alive!" He said, tears streaming down his face. Gabriel laughed. "It's a miracle!" Rick smiled and started tearing up. They hugged. He went up to Rosita and started crying. "I'm so sorry. I hurt you."

"It's ok. It wasn't you."

"I love you," Gabriel said.

"I love you too." They hugged and then kissed. Rick smiled. He didn't know they were together. "I have to apologize too."

"For what?" She looked at his arm. "It's ok. I understand. You had to protect yourself." He gave her a kiss. "I don't want to go to the infirmary until I know everyone's ok," Gabriel said.

"Me either," she agreed. Eugene was going for Rosita and Gabriel stood in front of her to keep her safe. Rick came up behind Eugene and grabbed him from the shoulders and spun him around. Aaron went right past Rick and headed straight for Carol.

"Heads up Daryl." He gave Rick a nod, stood in front of Carol, and then held Aaron back. Rick went straight to yelling and shaking this time. "Eugene!" He yelled, while shaking him. "It's Rick. You can break through this. You're strong! I never really gave you credit for that and I'm sorry. You saved all of us. You're not just the guy who reads some books. You made something. You got us here. After everything, that's everything." He saw his eyes slowly go back to normal.

"Good golly miss molly, you're alive!" Eugene hugged him. Rick laughed.

"Oh. How I've missed you're sense of humor Eugene."

"I never said it, but what you said to me the last time I saw you and just now, that meant everything, coming from you and many thanks for the other kind words."

"You're welcome. I meant every word." Rick hugged him. "I like the braid."

"I am quite fond of it, but nothing can beat the original."

"I agree." Eugene walked up to Rosita.

"My deepest apologies. While I wasn't the strangler, I was the willing assistant."

"No. None of you were willing."

"So you forgive me?"

"Of course, now get over here." She hugged him. He went up to Carol.

"My deepest apologies to you too."

"It's ok. Just like the others, it wasn't you." He hugged her. Rick went up to Aaron and just like Eugene, he grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around.

"Aaron! It's Rick and everything's going to be ok. My hearts still beating and your heart's still beating too." His eyes started to immediately tear up as the blackness slowly disappeared. He was laughing and crying at the same time. Rick smiled. Aaron hugged him.

"Gracie! Is she ok?"

"She's with Judith, RJ, Cocoa, and Dog in Rosita and Gabriel's house." He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thank god."

"I like your new weapon." He raised his mace up and smiled. He scoffed.

"What? This thing." Rick laughed. "I'm just glad I didn't use it today."

"Me too." He went up to Rosita.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. None of you had any control over what she did to you." They hugged. "And I owe you an apology too for kicking you where the sun don't shine."

"It hurt like hell, but I'm happy you did or you wouldn't be here right now." They hugged. He went up to Carol. "Like Eugene, I wasn't doing the strangling, but I was still restraining you, so I'm sorry."

"No need. No more apologies. This is nobodies doing but that witch," Carol said.

"I'm sorry, but I need to apologize to all of you," Michonne said. "If I had been here, you would have had more help," she said, tearing up and Rick hugged her.

"No Michonne," Carol said. "If you had stayed, all three of us would be dead, the witch would have had taken over Alexandria, the men and the kids would have been her slaves, Cocoa would be hers, poor dog would be left out there, and any of our other family that came to visit or see what's going on with us, would be her slaves too because you would have never found Rick. He saved all of us." She and everyone else smiled at Rick and he smiled back.

"Look at what I did to you in the short amount of time that you were here," Daryl said. "And now I have my dad back." Judith said, giving him a hug.

"Where did you come from? I told you to stay in the house."

"I had to make sure everyone was ok." Michonne knelt down and gave her a hug. Rick did too.

"Everyone's ok. Thanks to your dad." Judith hugged him.

"Thanks dad." Judith hugged the others too.

"You're all my family. I had to try." They hugged Rick. Rick smiled at Michonne and she smiled back and held his hand.

"How's Cocoa Judith?"

"She was still sleeping the last time I saw her and according to Eugene's chart, she is still sleeping."

"Hot diggity dog! I knew my chart would be useful." Rosita laughed.

"Yes, it is. Thanks Eugene," Rosita said, smiling.

"Anything for you and the little one." She hugged him.

"The guns! I almost forgot," Michonne said.

"I'll drive the SUV in," Rick said.

"I'm going with you," Judith said, grabbing his hand.

"Ok, but we're going straight to the infirmary after ward." Rick said.

"Ok."

"You too mom," Rick said, smiling. She smiled back.

"Ok dad." Michonne said.

"I'm going to take Daryl to the infirmary," Carol said.

"And I'm taking Gabriel," Rosita said.

"Only if you get checked out," Gabriel said.

"Ok, but I'm checking on Cocoa after I drop you off."

"Ok."

"Can I come with?" Eugene asked.

"Sure."

"And then you'll get that peeper of yours, your throat, and, xylophone checked out, Right?" She laughed.

"Right."

"I'll be sure she does," Gabriel said.

"Alrighty then. I'll meet you there."

"I'm going to check on Gracie." He said to Michonne.

"I'm going to wait with Judith for Rick and then we're going to the infirmary."

"Sounds good." RJ and Gracie were sitting on the couch when they heard knocking at the door. RJ went running for it and Dog did too.

"RJ no! Don't answer it! We don't know who it is!"

"But Dog isn't barking."

"Who is it!" Gracie asked.

"It's daddy!" She smiled and opened the door.

"Daddy!" He knelt down and gave her a hug. "Are you ok daddy?"

"I am now. How about you?"

"Me too daddy." They hugged again and he kissed her on the head. Dog greeted him. "Hello Dog," he said, smiling and pet Dog.

"Can we go home now?" RJ asked.

"It's safe to go outside now RJ." He smiled. "Your mom and Judith are there." He ran outside and saw Michonne holding Judith's hand. He ran to them and Dog followed. "Can we go home now daddy?" Gracie asked.

"Sure, but let's wait for Rosita and Gabriel to come back."

"Ok." Eugene and Rosita came in. Gracie gave them a hug.

"Is Gabriel in the infirmary?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah."

"We're going to go home now that you're here."

"Ok." They exchanged hugs. Rosita and Eugene went into Cocoa's room. Rosita picked her up. "I told you I would be back." She kissed her on the head.

"Would you like to stay here with Cocoa while I'm with Gabriel?"

"Do umbrellas like the rain?"

"I don't know. Do they?"

"I don't have a single clue." Rosita laughed.

"I'm guessing that's still a yes."

"You guess right."

"Thanks Eugene."

"No problemo." She handed Cocoa to Eugene, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then left. "I guess it's just you and me now little runt." She smiled. "Uh oh. Scratch that. You, me, and that loaded diaper and I assure you I'd much rather be dealing with a loaded potato right now, but we'll get you cleaned up and you'll be smelling like you're usual Cocoa self again in a jiffy."

"Mommy!" RJ yelled. She turned around, picked him up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too Mommy!"

"I have a surprise for you RJ."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah." She put RJ down and knelt down next to him. "Any minute now, someone very special is going to come out of that SUV." Rick came out of the SUV. He stood there, just smiling and started to tear up.

"Is that the brave man?" He asked, thinking about someone special.

"Yes, that's the brave man, but he's also …"

"your daddy," Michonne finished.

"The brave man is my daddy?"

"Yeah," Judith said.

"Cool!" He yelled, and then ran to him. Rick picked him up and spun him around. He laughed. He gave him a kiss on the head. He put him down and knelt down.

"Let me get a better look at you." He smiled and started crying. He put his hands on either side of his face. "You're perfect." Judith and Michonne were smiling and tearing up. "So what's this I hear about the brave man."

"That's you daddy," he said, putting his hands on Rick's face.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Judith told me a story about the brave man. He saved his friends by blowing up a bridge full of walkers. That was you. Mommy and Judith told me. My daddy's a hero." He gave RJ a hug and then knelt down in front of Judith.

"Thank you for keeping me alive for RJ in your own amazing way."

"I had to. I was having trouble remembering you. I had to keep your memory alive for RJ." He hugged her.

"You're wearing Carl's hat."

"Yeah. I want to keep his memory alive too." Rick and Michonne started tearing up.

"It looks great on you."

"Thanks. It's like he's with me."

"You have my gun."

"Yeah. And that kept you with me too. I also have a katana like mom, but mine's smaller."

"I see that." He hugged them both at the same time and started crying. "I'm so sorry I was gone for so long."

"You're here now and that's all that matters," she said, smiling. She hugged him.

"You're staying right," RJ asked.

"Yes. I'm staying and I'm not going anywhere again." RJ smiled and hugged him and Rick gave him a kiss on the head. He hugged Judith again. "And who is this?" He asked referring to Dog. Dog licked him and he laughed.

"He likes you," Michonne said, smiling. Rick pets him.

"His name is Dog," RJ said.

"Is this your dog RJ?"

"No."

"Really think about it Rick. Who would name their dog Dog?" Michonne asked. Rick laughed.

"Daryl." He stood up. He kissed her forehead, avoiding her mouth not to cause her pain. Then gave her a hug. "They're beautiful."

"They are."

"I love you," Rick said.

"I love you too."

"You should both get checked out now."

"I'm ok."

"Rosita and Carol are getting checked out. You should too."

"They're worse off then me."

"Please. For me."

"Alright." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I can't wait to kiss your lips again."

"You too."

"I'm right here!" Judith yelled.

"Yeah!" RJ yelled.

"And you Judith," Rick said. They both gave her a look.

"Awe, come on!"

"Don't awe come on me," Michonne said.

"Only if you both come with me."

"Of course we will," Rick said.

"Can Dog come too?"

"Maybe not in the infirmary," Michonne said, "but he can wait outside."

"Ok." Judith and RJ stood in the middle of them, held their hands, and looked up at both of them, smiling and they smiled back. They headed for the infirmary, Dog walking beside them. When they got there, RJ told Dog to stay.

"Good Dog." He pet him and then went inside and closed the door. Dog laid down and waited patiently for them to come out. Daryl and Gabriel were getting stitched up while Rosita and Carol held their hand. Daryl was wincing and Carol rubbed his arm each time and squeezed his hand. Gabriel was holding his breath.

"Don't forget to breathe Gabriel, I need you," she laughed. Gabriel laughed.

"I need you too." They kissed. Judith winced too, as she had alcohol dabbed on her scrapes. RJ held one hand and Rick held the other.

"You're the brave girl," RJ said.

"Thanks." Rick and Michonne smiled. Judith got bandaged up and was done. "Your turn mom."

"Alright."

"Do you want me to hold your hand too mommy?"

"I would love that." Rick held her other hand. Luckily there was no real damage done and she just needed an ice pack for the swelling. Gabriel held Rosita's hand as she was being examined and she winced and said ow as her ribs and eye were examined. There was no real damage done to Rosita's eye. Her ribs were bruised, but there was no damage done to the throat, just some bruising. She needed an ice pack for her swollen eye. Daryl held Carol's hand as she was examined too. Carol also winced as her mouth and head were examined. There was no real damage to her mouth or her throat she just had some bruising too and her head injuries weren't serious, she just needed an ice pack too. Daryl reached for his shirt to put it back on and the double acorn fell out and broke in half.

"Oh no," Carol said, picking them up. Daryl put his shirt back on. "There goes our good luck."

"Maybe it just means it already did its job for us," Daryl said. Carol smiled.

"We made it. We're all still here," Carol said, smiling.

"Yeah, Rick brought us back." Carol handed him one half.

"There. Now we both have a piece of it." He put it back in his pocket.

"Come here." He hugged her. Everyone came out at one time because they were waiting for each other to finish before leaving. Daryl and Carol walked outside and Daryl was greeted by Dog. Dog ran to him, getting on his hind legs and putting his paws on his shoulders. He licked Daryl. Carol smiled. "I'm sorry Dog." Dog barked and licked him again. "Let's go home," Carol said. Rick moved in with Michonne, RJ, and Judith and Daryl, Dog, and Carol moved out of Michonne's house and moved into their own. Rosita

and Gabriel went home to Cocoa and Eugene went back to his place. It had been a day and no sign of the witch returning, but if she did, they would be ready for her and now there was Rick, Michonne, and the curse is broken, none of witch she would be expecting. They decided to have a dinner to celebrate the return of Rick before they would have to go out there and fight the Whisperers. They laughed, talked, and shared memories of the ones who died since he's been gone. There was a knock on the gate. "I'm ready to claim my home! Open up!"

"I'll get it," Rick said. He opened the gate.

"The first thing I want you to do is …" She saw Rick. "Who are you!" She shoved past him and saw everyone sitting at the table. "No! This is my home!" She yelled. She turned back toward him. "I asked you a question!" She yelled.

"You don't know me, but I know you. I know you're a witch and you cast a spell on yourself so everyone would like you. And then on the men so they would kill the women and then you can take our home and use the men and children for whatever you wanted and it almost worked, but we care about each other too much to let that happen. They broke the spell and then you put a curse on them and that almost worked too, but we prevailed, and we always will." Michonne came up next to him.

"He's being modest," she said, smiling.

"And who are you?"

"I am Michonne and this is our leader and my man. Everyone thought he was dead and I was looking for something out there and I found him, so I brought him back and we were greeted by my daughter, who had tried to tell me over the radio what was going on. We got cut off, but she told me enough to know that something was wrong and I had to come home. We came just in time because our family needed saving and Rick was the only one that could do it. He was back after more then six years. He said a few words to them and the curse was broken." Judith walked up.

"Like I told you, we're stronger then you and we've been through too much to loose to an old witch."

"I couldn't have said it better my self," Rick said.

"That's right," Michonne said.

"If I were you I'd leave now, before we make you leave," Judith said. Daryl came up. "Hell yeah!" Carol came up too.

"Get the hell out," she said.

"You mess with one of us …" Rick started.

"You mess with all of us," Michonne finished. And they all started to come up one by one. Aaron, Rosita, Gabriel, and Eugene. Even RJ, Gracie, and Dog came up.

"It was my mistake, letting you in," Aaron said. "If you ever come back, I'll kill you myself."

"You don't have to worry about that. This place isn't worth the trouble." She turned around, mumbling to herself as she walked out of Alexandria. They closed the gate and sat back down. About an hour later, there was another knock on the gate. Rick opened the gate again. It was Negan and he was holding a brown cloth bag.

"Holy shit, it's Rick!" He said, with a smile and his signature lean.

"I've heard a lot about you and you've changed a lot since I've been gone."

"Awe!" He said, with a big smile. "I knew you liked me Michonne." She rolled her eyes, but still smiled and then came up next to Rick. "Whoa! What happened to that pretty little mouth of yours?"

"It's a long story."

"Looks like a hell of a good one!"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Busting my ass off, trying to redeem myself."

"Staying here and helping us fight the Whisperers would have been a good way."

"It's funny you say that because I think I did just that."

"What are you talking about?" Michonne asked.

"Well, looky here!" He said, smiling and pointing to the bag. "I've got the perfect welcome home gift for you." He tossed him the bag and Rick gave him a questioning look. He looked inside. He looked at Michonne.

"I think this is for you." Negan got close up to Rick.

"Just a reminder for next time, if you're regifting, you don't do it in front of the original giver," Negan smiled and Rick glared at him. She looked at Rick and he gave her a nod.

She looked inside.

"Oh my god. Really?"

"What? Are you suggesting that I killed a walker that looked like her and then I would tell you it was someone it wasn't?" He said, and then smiled. Michonne and Rick were in shock. "Yeah, I know. You may have killed all my men that night, but I have my ways." "I can't take this. This belongs to Carol."

"Who's next? Dog? Maybe it could be his new toy? Maybe give it to the kids to kick around."

"Do you ever shut up?" Rick asked.

"You're welcome," he said, bowing and smiling.

"Thanks Negan," Michonne said.

"I barely heard you. Can you repeat that?" He asked, smiling and leaning in.

"Don't push it Negan," Michonne said, as she signaled for Carol to come over. Carol walked over to them.

"Looks like you got the same treatment as Michonne." He looked over at the table and saw Rosita. "Damn you too. Did the Whisperers stop by when I was gone and beat your women?"

"Worse," Carol said.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to hear about it!" He said smiling and rubbing his hands together. They and the one's still at the table gave him annoyed looks.

"What is it?"

"Here. This belongs to you," Michonne said. Carol looked inside and tears streamed down her face.

"I have to see Ezekiel." She gave Michonne a hug and then put a hand on her face and smiled. "Thank you." She smiled back and started to tear up.

"You're welcome." She walked right past Negan. Negan was shocked.

"What the shit! I go through hell trying to help you people, and this is the thanks I get! Wow! You know what? Next time I'll let you deal with your own enemies. Screw you. Seriously. Screw you!" Judith came up and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for helping me and my family Negan." He hugged her back.

"You're welcome little lady." Rick and Michonne took a deep breath and said thank you too. "Alright! Some appreciation! Maybe silver can show some appreciation for me too when she gets back."

"I'm sure she will. She just needs some closure," Michonne said.

"Why don't you come and sit with us," Michonne said.

"Michonne told me what you did for Judith. Thank you."

"Awe shucks. What can I say? I really like this kid."

"Everybody, Negan's going to join us," Michonne said. Everyone said hi, some reluctantly. Dog got on his hind legs and licked him. Negan laughed and pet him.

"Good Dog." Daryl whistled.

"Come here Dog!" He barked and then sat by Daryl's side.

"Come on Negan. You can sit next to me and RJ," Judith said.

"Don't mind if I do," he said, smiling. Carol was barely at the gate and it started opening. Jerry was there to greet her.

"Yo, my peep!" He hugged her.

"It's good to see you too Jerry."

"What happened to your mouth and you're throat? Did the Whisperers attack Alexandria?"

"No, but something much worse."

"What can be worse then that?"

"I'll explain it to both of you, but right now I really need to see Ezekiel." Ezekiel walked up to her.

"It's good to see you Carol, but what happened to your mouth?" She explained everything to them, including Rick being alive. "That man truly has nine lives. Michonne has her one true love back, Judith has her father back, and JR and Rick can build a father and son bond at last," Ezekiel said.

"That dude is invincible. He blew himself up and he's still alive, mind blown," Jerry said, doing the hand gesture for it too. "I'm glad the wicked witch is gone," Jerry said.

"Rick was the only one who could break the curse they needed to hear him and see him," Ezekiel said.

"I have something for you," she said, handing him the bag. He looked in the bag. He started to tear up and she did too.

"What is it?" Jerry asked.

"It's revenge," she said, "or redemption, depending on who you're asking." He looked in the bag.

"Definitely revenge," Jerry said.

"Did you …?" Ezekiel asked.

"No. Unfortunately not, you'll never guess who did," she said, smiling.

"Who?" Jerry asked.

"Negan."

"What?" Ezekiel asked, laughing.

"Yeah. I know." Carol said.

"Awesome!"

"Why," Ezekiel asked.

"That's what I meant earlier. He was actually trying to redeem himself by helping us." "He's a changed man," Ezekiel said.

"Yeah. I think he is. So what are we going to do with this?" Carol asked.

"I have an idea." Ezekiel took her to where the fruit tree was that Carol was stealing from after they met. Ezekiel lit up the fire pit and Carol threw Alpha's head in the fire and then hugged Ezekiel. Then Jerry hugged both of them.

"Let the healing begin!" Jerry said, with a smile. Carol smiled too, but Ezekiel wasn't smiling. Ezekiel couldn't hide it from her any longer.

"What's wrong Ezekiel?" He revealed his tumor to them. Carol started to cry and Jerry hugged him.

"I'm sorry Ezekiel," Jerry said, tearing up. Carol hugged him.

"How long have you known?" Carol asked.

"Since before the satellite crashed."

"That's what the coughing was about," Jerry said.

"Yeah."

"Does anyone else know?" Carol asked.

"Only Siddiq did."

"Why didn't you tell me or Jerry?"

"You two already had enough to worry about? You didn't need to worry about a dying man. It would have been for not." Carol wiped her tears away.

"You're wrong. We care for you. We would have wanted to be there for you for as long as we could." Carol said.

"Damn right," Jerry said.

"I'm sorry," he said, tears streaming down his face. She wiped them away and then hugged him again.

"No. I'm sorry. I should have been there for you, but I wasn't and that was my fault. Now we have less time and I'm not wasting anymore of it." She took out the ring that he gave her.

"You still have it?"

"I carry it everywhere," she said smiling. "Please?" Carol asked.

"I've been waiting for this day."

"Me too," Jerry said, beaming. They laughed. He took it from her and got down on one knee.

"Will you please make me the happiest man in this crazy world and merry me?"

"Yes!" He put the ring on her and then helped him up and they kissed. Jerry clapped and cheered.

"I love you Carol."

"I love you too."

"I knew my two favorite peeps would get back together." He hugged them both at the same time.

"We're going to Alexandria. Would you like to come with us?" Carol asked.

"Do I? Can you say cobbler!" He said with a big smile on his face. They laughed.

"That would be a yes," Ezekiel said. They headed for Alexandria. They knock at the gate. Rick begins to stand up, but Negan stands up.

"May I?" Rick gave him a nod and sat down. Michonne looked at him, smiled, and put her hand on his lap. He smiled back and put his hand on top of hers.

"I know it's hard, but you're doing good."

"Thanks." They kissed. Negan opened the gate.

"Well, hello there! Come on in! Welcome to my humble abode!"

"Where's Rick?" Carol asked.

"Now is that the kind of greeting you give to the one who handed you Alpha's head on a platter." He moved aside so she could see Rick. "Believe it or not, Rick let me open the gate." She looked past him to Rick.

"I did. I'm trying."

"We all are," Daryl said.

"Alright. Then I'll try too. I want to say thank you. I wanted to be the one to do it, but you beat me to it."

"It was my pleasure." Ezekiel stepped up.

"Thank you." He put his hand out and Negan shook it. "This will help us heal."

"So tell me. What did you do with the head?"

"We burned it," Ezekiel said. "I would have hung it on a wall, but whatever floats your boat."

"You helped my family, so I think you're a cool dude," Jerry said.

"Thanks. You aren't to bad yourself big guy," he said smiling and put an arm around his shoulder. "We had a fat Joey and it looks like you guys have a fat Jerry." Ezekiel was about to step in and defend Jerry, But Carol grabbed his arm.

"Remember. We're trying," Carol said, smiling.

"Yeah. It's just he's like a brother to me."

"I know. Me too, but I really don't think he meant anything by it."

"Yeah. Only time will tell," Ezekiel said.

"Is it ok if we don't tell anyone about my cancer for now? It's a time for celebrating." She started to tear up.

"Whatever you want." He smiled and they kissed. They watched Jerry talking with Negan.

"I'm cool with that, as long as you change fat to big."

"Big Jerry it is." Negan went in for a hand shake, but Jerry pulled him in for a hug. Negan laughed. "Well you're just a big freak'n teddy bear!" They headed toward the table. Negan and Jerry sat down and Carol and Ezekiel stood in front of everybody. She smiled and held up her hand, showing them her ring. They all stood up and started cheering, clapping, and then went up to them. Michonne and Rick went up to them. Michonne held her hands.

"You look so happy."

"Between Alpha being gone, this, and Rick and you being back, I have every reason to be happy again." Michonne and Rick hugged her.

"I wasn't here for what happened with Alpha and I wasn't here for you guys. I'm sorry for that and I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm glad that the both of you are happy now. You deserve it after everything you've been through," Rick said.

"Thanks," they said, and then hugged him.

"Same for you guys," Carol said. "You've been through so much and now you're together again and deserve this too." Rick and Michonne hugged them. Jerry greeted Rick.

"You're alive dude!" Jerry said, with a big smile. Jerry hugged him.

"It's good to be." Daryl came up.

"You look good," Daryl said, as he came in for a hug.

"I feel good."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Congrats man."

"Thanks." Ezekiel hugged him.

"Hey Jerry."

"My peep!" Jerry hugged him. They sat back down. Judith and RJ were taking turns feeding Negan, while everyone watched.

"It's so strange to see a softer side of Negan," Rick said.

"I know. It will take you some getting used to," Michonne said. The dinner wasn't over until early morning and even the kids were still up. Carol, Ezekiel, and Jerry went home and everyone said bye and goodnight to them. Rick Michonne and the kids slept in the same bed with the kids in the middle and they kissed each other leaning over the sleeping kids as they did so. They were in the middle of kissing, when Michonne started cracking up. Rick started laughing too, but put a finger to his mouth.

"What's so funny?" He asked, still laughing.

"We're finally together, just to be separated again." Now they were both laughing.

"I love you Michonne

"I love you too Rick" Everyone had a goodnights sleep before the war with Beta and the Whisperers. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
